


Table for One More

by Golden_Grass



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 14:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Grass/pseuds/Golden_Grass
Summary: And Cecil thinks, "It would be just wonderful, really, if Carlos and Earl got along."He would regret his thought, but it's not Wednesday yet.





	Table for One More

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot everything that happened lol so i have no idea where this would fit in the storyline.

Table for One More

.  
.  
.

"Hey." Earl greets nonchalantly, his head resting in his hand. It's obvious that he's very bored right now.

"What's going on?" Carlos asks as he slides into the booth opposite of Earl. Earl sighs.

"Cecil's on the other side of Big Rico's watching us, but don't look." Earl starts to explain. "He wants us to get along, or whatever."

"I see." Carlos nods. "So he makes up a lunch date but then-" Carlos waves his hand "-this happens."

"Yup." Earl agrees.

"And why does he want us to get along?" Carlos asks.

"Oh you know, boyfriend and childhood best friend kind of thing."

"Ah. Can I, perhaps, ask you a question?"

"You're going to ask if Cecil and I were actually a thing, right?" Earl guesses.

"Yeah." Carlos agrees. Earl leans back in the booth.

"Yeah, we were. It's sort of a long story, but in the end we didn't work out."

"Okay." Carlos says, and leaves it at that.

A moment of awkward silence passes by before the server comes.

"Just water," Carlos orders, "and the usual. What about you, Earl?"

"I already ordered before." He replies.

"Alright. That's all, thanks." Carlos tells their waitress. The waitress nods and goes to another table.

There's another silence before she comes back with the water and Carlos gets an idea. He leans in, talking in a low voice. 

"Cecil's watching us, right?" The scientist asks the sous chef with a devious grin.

"I believe." Earl answers, suspicion already showing.

"Then why not we show Cecil... How good of friends we can be?" Carlos asks as he slides his hand over Earl's.

"Wha-" Earl starts as he looks at his hand, and then at Carlos, who's grinning. "Oh, I see." Earl grins back and leans on his other hand. He lifts up the hand Carlos is holding so they intertwine fingers.

"Hmm." Earl hums, and they can hear the clatter of silverware from some far off table. "That's probably Cecil."

"Exactly."

They stay like that, trying not to crack up laughing, as Earl can see a flustered Cecil from his peripheral vision.

"Ah look, our pizza is here. We should probably let go." Earl announces.

"What a shame." Carlos grins as he lets go of the sous chef's hand.

As they eat their pizza and pretend to just stare at each other, Earl tries to see what Cecil is doing.

"What is it?" Carlos asks.

"Heh. Cecil's not even trying to hide the fact that he's watching us, now." Earl admits.

"And what should we do?"

"I think," Earl starts, "that this pizza is so good, that you should try it."

"You are truly evil." Carlos grins as he puts down his own piece. Earl shrugs. 

"Your idea. Now open wide. Aahh." Earl directs the pizza into Carlos' mouth, and the scientist happily takes it.

There's a loud clanging noise: someone on the other side is making a ruckus, and a waitress (or thing, really) tries to get the customer to sit down.

"Hmm. What kind of pizza is that?" Carlos asks after he eats the piece. Earl resumes eating his piece.

"Gluten free whole wheat with bell peppers, pineapples, and sausage."

"Where do they get the vegetables in this town?" Carlos asks to no one in particular. 

"What do you mean?" Earl replies back.

"I mean that- you know, never mind. Excuse me! Can I get a box?" Carlos asks their passing waiter (wasn't it a girl before?). 

"Certainly," they reply, "and you?" He asks Earl.

"Yes, please." Earl responds politely. Once the waiter goes, Earl raises an eyebrow.

"Why are we leaving so soon?"

Carlos shrugs.

"I should probably leave Cecil some pizza and stop him from getting too mad." He admits.

"Ah, you are the one who lives with him. He holds grudges, you know." Earl informs with a chuckle.

"Oh really? No way! Who?" Carlos asks, sarcasm laced in his voice. "Perhaps, Steve Carlsberg?"  
"Oh, goodness. That's a long story." Earl admits.

"Maybe for another time." Carlos suggests. 

"Because, I mean, we've become such good friends. If you know what I mean."

"Yes, it feels as if I've known you forever." Earl replies with an eye roll. 

"Your check and box, sir." The waiter announces to the two in the booth.

"Thank you." They both reply in unison, and grab for the check. Their hands brush, but before both retract them, they get the same idea. 

"Oh, I'll get it." Carlos says as he puts his hand on top of the sous chef's. 

"No it's fine, I can get it." Earl smirks, leaning closer to the middle of the table. 

"It'll be my treat." Carlos replies, copying Earl's actions. They lean in closer... And closer... And...

"You know WHAT?" Cecil announces very loudly, appearing very suddenly in front of their table. "I think that since I dragged the both of you here it should be my treat." Cecil slaps a 20 on the table.  
Both look at the 20, then at Cecil's scowl, and crack up laughing.

"He fell for it! He really did!" Carlos laughs.

"Ce- Cecil, really?" Earl asks.

"Let's go home, Carlos." Cecil says with a glare at Earl and a flustered look. 

"Alright. See ya, Earl. Nice to meet you, if you know what I mean." Carlos winks. Cecil huffs and rolls his eyes.

"It's like I'm the only mature one here." He mutters as he grabs ahold of Carlos' wrist and pulls him out of the restaurant. Before they leave, Carlos turns around to Earl, sitting quietly and sadly at the booth, and waves goodbye. 

Maybe getting to know him wouldn't be all that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Perhaps, it's finally time to admit that I've fallen out of wtnv. A shame, but things must come and go as they are wont to do.  
> I found a few old stories so I thought I might as well post them. They probably have a lot of mistakes lol it's been awhile and I'm too lazy to nit pick it anymore.


End file.
